


The New Librarian

by dreamsheartstory



Series: Once Upon a One Shot [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://dreamsheartstory.tumblr.com/post/99739568737/25-skimmons-or-red-queen">Prompt for becksthewolf: Librarian/Avid Reader AU</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The library had always been one of my favorite places, a thousand ways to escape the life I had and live one of adventure. The only place where stories had happy endings. In the end things were alright. If they weren’t the story wasn’t finished yet. Lately though, I’d been reading even more than usual. Any excuse to go back to the library and talk with the new librarian. I suppose I could just pretend to read the books, but that lacked challenge.

For the first time I wanted to go to the library to live my life instead of escape it. The first day Regina Mills had taken over for Mrs. Gold I had avoided her; instead I had watched from behind the stacks as she moved around. Her tight pencil skirt clung to her hips and her I could just make out a red bra beneath a sheer pale cream blouse. She even wore the glasses, black rimmed sexy librarian glasses. I had never met a librarian that actually dressed the part like that. Then again, Ms. Mills wasn’t from around here, we didn’t get a lot of people like her in this small town. I can’t remember exactly why I held back that first day. Regina was intimidating, sure, and I couldn’t get the image of her bending over to reach a book on the lowest shelf out of my head, but beneath the sex and the snark was a fascinating mind. The first time I had tried to talk to her I was absolutely tongue tied and felt shy and I couldn’t stop smiling. She must have taken me for a bit crazy. And maybe I was.  
  
That was a couple months ago. Every few days I would come in having finished whatever books she had sent me home with and we would talk for however long I could pull her away from her job. A few times I helped her reshelve books just so we could keep talking and I wasn’t awkwardly following her around and leaning on the stacks. Lately I’d been showing up in the evening because fewer people interrupted us.  
  
Tonight the library was almost empty except for Regina and me. I half sat on her desk, my back against a wall, on leg stretched out across the length of it. Regina was perched on her stool, her hair pulled back in a low bun, not a strand out of place. Her bow shaped mouth was carefully colored in, her dark eyes thickly lined and somehow still immaculate at the end of the day. She was currently chewing on the end of her glasses and contemplating the book I had brought over. I had never wanted to be a pair glasses before, but there was something about her mouth that made me envious. And the rest of her too if I was being honest.  
  
Reading was the furthest thing from my mind tonight. Over the course of the last month each book we handed the other had been a pointed progression in the strangest exchange of flirting I had ever experienced. At least I thought she was flirting. I was. Why else would she be handing me some of the most well versed love stories, smut and queer lit I had ever read. I’d just handed her a copy of _Code Name Verity_. And honestly even if it was never strictly canon you could never convince me otherwise that the two protagonists weren’t in love. I cried reading that book. The only thing that kept me from throwing it across the room was the fact that I didn’t own it.  
  
Regina looked up at me over the top of her glasses as she set the book down on the desk between us and leaned forward. As she did her blouse gaped and I could see straight down to her lace black and red bra. My brain was on sensory overload. I could feel her eyes on me, and I knew my lips were parted in awe and appreciation, I probably had the most ridiculous look on my face but I couldn’t stop any of it. Tonight she had been particularly on top of her game. I couldn’t help but notice that she had been going out of her way to make me notice her.  
  
"You’re quite the voracious reader, Miss Lucas," she purred, snapping me out of my reverie.  
  
"Ruby."  
  
"Ruby."  
  
"And yes, I’d say I’m a very enthusiastic reader," I said as I leaned over the desk putting us eye too eye. I wanted to close the distance between us and press my lips against hers. There was an air of something forbidden in this, crossing a line that existed between librarians and patrons. We watched each other, waiting for the other to move. A lopsided smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.  
  
I swung my legs over the desk carefully avoiding a stack of books and slid so I was sitting in front of her, one leg on either side of her stool. My heart sped up and there was a moment I thought I had gone too far. But the quirky smile turned into something dark and hungry. She took off her glasses and set them down on the desk, letting her hand linger there near my thigh. Her eyes flicked down to my lips and her tongue flicked out to wet her own.  
  
Play it cool, Ruby. Just play it cool. I was in over my head. I moved my hand to lay on top of hers. “What are we reading next?”  
  
"Oh, I think we can move past the subtext." She stood up closing most of the rest of the distance between us, placing her free hand on my waist. Oh, this was a thing that was happening now. All I could feel was my heart beating against my chest, a caged thing trying to escape. My mouth was suddenly dry.  
  
Her lips were on mine. She tasted like the climax of the best novel not yet written. I kissed her back, my arms snuck around her back and she pulled me against her, sliding me right up to the edge of the desk. The only thing keeping me from falling off was her body where it pressed into mine. A low sound emanated from the back of my throat.  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice asked.  
  
I tensed, but Regina finished the kiss before pulling back just enough so she could see the person behind me. Her lipstick was smudged and there was a fierce edge in her eyes. She moved a hand to my neck and slowly traced the underside of my jaw. A clear statement of possession. I didn’t move. “Indeed. The check out counter is over near the Young Adult section. Now if you’ll excuse me, my desk is closed for the evening,” she leaned into me and moved the closed placard to the far edge of the desk. “And I have some terribly important business to attend to.”


End file.
